


In the Bedroom

by sailorglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends, Bisexual Glimmer (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Glimbow, Post-Canon, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), She Ra - Freeform, catdora - Freeform, catradora, glitra, glow - Freeform, soft, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorglimmer/pseuds/sailorglimmer
Summary: After the was has finally ended, the Best Friend Squad decide to have a sleepover. Glimmer is exited, but knows soon enough she and Bow have to talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	In the Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Glimbow. Catradora. 
> 
> Note: English is not my first lenguaje, so forgive me for any mistake in the shot. It's also my first English one shot! 
> 
> 1/2

════ ∘◦♡◦∘ ════

Even when they now had something to look forward to, the Best Friend Squad had to go back to Bright Moon to rest. Castaspella, Glimmer's aunt, was ordering everyone to go home for the rest of the day and assuring tomorrow the princesses were going to start addressing the problems and things to do in each kingdom. Glimmer's eyes sparkled with excitement, looking at the two girls who were still hand in hand.

“Sleepover!” she screamed, hugging Catra without actually caring if that would make the feline angry. “ Catra told me you used to have sleepovers together in the Horde, Adora.” 

Bow raised an eyebrow. “They let you have sleepovers?” 

“We slept together all the time. I guess that counts as a sleepover. ” said Catra, pushing Glimmer so she could hide behind Adora from the touchy girl. 

Glimmer ignored her, and just looked at Bow with a silly smile. Both thought about the same thing.

“Like...best friends? Or enemies?” Glimmer asked with a fun tone. Catra hissed. Adora was clueless.

“Best friends! ” the blonde girl said with a smile. “Catra was always angrybut she would come at night to sleep in my bed. I we hold hands until she was sound sleep and I could go sleep after she was okay.”

Catra's cheek took a very red color while Glimmer and Bow looked at each other; smiling with an exited grin. They both knew that Adora was still learning about relationships; personal, love relationship, so they just let it be. But they now knew that even before they knew Adora and Catra, they both had a more personal relationship than they thought. It made more sense everything that happened now.

“Well, you two can hold hands and sleep together at my home tonight. I don't think my dad would mind. And I really want to know more about you two in the Horde. ” Glimmer said, getting to Bow and taking him by his arm so they could walk and incite the other girls to do the same.

“Can you stop, sparkles? ” Catra hided her face in Adora's back. Glimmer just giggled before taking her friends and teleporting back to Bright Moon. Back Home.

∘◦♡◦∘ ∘◦♡◦∘ ∘◦♡◦∘

Glimmer looked over a the two girls now resting in the beds she made someone bring for her friends. They were softly talking to each other while Adora played with Catra's now really short hair. They looked so in love that it almost made Glimmer jealous. Almost. She was really happy for her friends. She was really happy for Adora, specially.

She used to like Adora. Like Like. She really though she would only like girls. Maybe that was the reason that she didn't accept her feelings for Bow sooner. She just used the excuse that they were best friends, even when she had spent hours thinking of him. Hours making up scenarios were they were doing things so simple as holding hands or hugging thight while just talking about anything. She thought that was a normal part of having a best friend.

“Stop looking so sad, glitter. ” Catra said, making Glimmer roll her eyes. She wasn't sad at all.

“Adora, make her shut up. ” was her answer.

“Actually, I will. Kind of. I will show Catra around, it's that okay?” Adora asked with a smile.

“Sure. I will just wait for Bow to get back with the snacks. Later we can, I don't know, do something else. ”

Adora noded before taking the feline with her out of Glimmer's room. It was because of Catra that she had admitted her feelings for her best friend. When Catra stayed behind just to look for Adora...save Adora, Glimmer though hard about it. After everything, Catra was making sure Adora knew she cared for her. And scared with the possibility of losing Bow, she just said it. I love you scaped from her mouth before she could even think about it more, and she made sure to repeat herself to make it clear that this time she didn't mean it as a best friend. Sadly, she wasn't sure if Bow meant it like she did.

Glimmer closed her eyes, laying on her bed. What if he didn't feel like she did? Was she testing her luck? After all, with Adora she didn't have any luck. She was grateful Adora never knew and that they could still be friends, but she didn't know if that could be with Bow after confessing she loved him. 

All her thoughts went away suddenly, and she raised an eyebrow. She tried not to smile, and was successful before talking.

“I can feel you watching me” she said, keeping her eyes closed.

“I am not” he lied. He was looking at her from the stairs that she had out again so people could reach her bed; so he could reach her bed.

“You know I always know when you are watching me, Bow. ” Glimmer said, opening her eyes to see the smiling boy.

It felt like it was forever ago when he would just barge into her room, jump the stairs and lay in her bed in the morning so just the both of them could sleep and later go on adventures. He stopped doing it regularly when Adora came, and when Angella died it only stoped. She knew it was because of her; she had been stubborn and had made him feel bad enough for him to simply stop going to her. 

She closed her eyes again.

“What are you thinking about? “ he asked, with curiosity. He sat by her side, offering her a grape even though she didn't see him. “A grape for your thoughts. ”

He was really trying to act normal, but looking at her just...made him feel things. It always had. He loved watching her calm. When she was sleeping, she just was there; he could admire her without it being weird, and even when she eventually realized, she just thought he did it to annoy her. He just really enjoyed feeling her close. She was a very loving person, and it was normal for her to hug and just lay beside him without it being odd, so when they slept together, she always hugged him. He could feel her. It made him happy enough to spend the day with a smile on his face. 

Glimmer opened her mouth, accepting the grape. He carefully put it in her open lips, suddenly feeling his cheeks get hot just for that simple act. Luckily for him, Glimmer kept her eyes closed. He realized a tingly feeling all around his body, one that only made him feel nervous enough to rapidly retire his hand from the mouth of his friend. 

“I was thinking about Adora and Catra.” she finally said. “I mean, they really believe their relationship was just...friends. They have love each other so long, but think is a normal part of friendship. At least, Adora does. ”

“I don't think that's the case now. If it was, she would totally had hold hands with any of us. ” Bow said, trying to maintain his composure. 

“But she did. When she slept with me, she used to hold my hands. I thought...I thought she liked me...you know, really liked me. But I don't think she meant it like that. She thought it was friends do. ”

“You and I hold hands all the time.”

"Why did I said that!?" Though Bow, seeing how the color in Glimmer's cheeks changed to a bright red. He could feel his cheeks still hot too. Glimmer finally opened her eyes, locking them with Bow's. Both stayed in silence, hearing each other breath a little heavily. He wanted to take it back, but it was true. They did hold hands all the time, and to them, it was normal so why it felt like something so intimal all of the sudden? 

“Yeah but...” Glimmer started, but couldn't finish her thought. She didn't know what to say. "We do it as friends" didn't sound good, and it was the only thing that she could think of.

“Hey, I know. It's different. ” he finally said, giving her a soft smile. He didn't want her to get embarrassed. “Still, I think she know now that they are not friends. They did kiss. That definitely means they love each other. ”

Glimmer glanzed at him. Did a kiss was the only thing that meant someone loves someone else? Because she had definitely not kissed him. She could count the forehead kiss as a signal of that, but it was totally different as Catra and Adora's kiss. Glimmer noded, looking away from him before taking another grape from the bowl he had brought from the royal kitchen. He just stared, waiting for an answer. Something.

He knew what she was thinking. She had to be reviewing that moment again and again in her head. She maybe was a little embarrassed to be that vulnerable with him, even when it was normal for them to be like that before... everything. She probably had doubts, and he wouldn't blame her after how he treated her after Catra saved her from Horde Prime. Still, he couldn't resist himself any longer. He had to ask before they weren't alone anymore.

“Did you meant it?” he simply said. 

Glimmer felt the air leave her body, and suddenly her heart rate increase. She could feel a pressure in her chest; a mixture of fear and warmth that she couldn't understand. Her eyes looked for his again, and he could see her sudden expression change. He tried to smile to make her feel more secure, more comfortable with the question, but he knew that wouldn't really work with Glimmer.

“I...” her bottom lip tremble while the color on her face made her look like a cute tomato, which made him laugh softly. 

“You don't have to be scared.”

“I meant it. ” she accepted. Her heart was racing, hands were trembling and she could hardly make a sentence in her head. She could only think of one thing. “I love you Bow. I don't know...how it happened I...just do. ”

He smiled. Excitement, happiness, nervousness all filled his emotions, specially the last when he let the now of grapes in the stair and got close to Glimmer. She was also nervous, her breathing and shaking made it obvious for her friend. She wanted him close, but actually having him close was really different. He rest one of his hands on her cheeks, still smiling.

“I meant it too. I love you, Glimmer. ” he whispered, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead again. He grinned, and that only made her swallow hard because of how close he was. He was already on her bed, just in front of her.

“Bow...”

He didn't answer right away, he just kissed her face again, as softly as before. This time her cheeks that felt hot because of the blush that made her face all tones of red and pink. 

“I really love you” he said in a loving voice that made Glimmer feel like she was melting. “I have for a long time now.” 

She giggled. “Give me my best friend back.”

“Don't laugh at me. I'm trying to be sweet.” he said with a playful smile, making his forehead touch hers. “I really want to kiss you. Can I?”

She smiled. “Always.”

He took a second to look at her, then pressing his lips so close to her mouth that made her jumpy. Not only because she had never kissed anyone before, but because she never thought Bow was going to be the first one. She never even had actually thought about kissing a lot of boys in her life, if she was honest.

He chuckle anger her reaction, guiding his hand thought her face, stopping at her chin and raising her face just enough so he could be face to face with her. Both had their checks red, and we're smiling. Glimmer bit her lip just before being the one to break the distance between them, pressing her lips with his, slowly, as if it was a dream she didn't want to spoil. They both could feel it; the flowing electricity that kissing had sent through their bodies, the necessity of doing it.

It was slow, sweet, careful. Bow tilted his head to have a more easy access to her; to be closer. Glimmer just rested her hands on his chest, just in case he separated, she could easily kiss him again. It felt odd, but it felt just righ. He felt exited because after all that time, he finally could kiss her. He could feel those typical butterflies in his belly, and it only made kissing her ten times better.

“So, does kissing makes part of sleepovers around here?” a known voice said casually. 

They both separated quickly, feeling the heat on their face rapidly grow after hearing Catra's voice so close to them. She had a funny smirk on her face; she knew exactly what she had done, and to her, it was hilarious. Bow and Glimmer looked at each other, a little embarrassed because they had been caught. Still, it didn't stoped them from smiling like teenagers in love.

“Don't be mean, Catra.” Adora said, with a really big smile on her face. 

“We... didn't hear you come back. ” said Bow, noding in their way.

“As we already know. You didn't even hear us climbing this weird stairs. ” Catra said, making herself comfortable in the bed just beside them. “Does kissing her also taste like glitter?”

Glimmer gave her a nasty look trying to hit her, but because Bow was in between it was impossible. The other three just laughed.

“She does taste a little bit like glitter. More like sugary candy, maybe?”

“Bow!”

“You do!” he said with a smile, before she hid her face on his chest. 

“I knew you two loved each other. ” Said Adora, finally joining Catra and Bow in Glimmer's bed. “Now we all have girlfriends!” she said happily.

“You are an idiot. ” said Catra, taking her hand before using the other to point Glimmer “She has a boyfriend. She's a weird one.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes, but laughed with them. This felt right. It felt just like home. At the end of the night, they all forgot to go down to their beds, so the four of them sleeper badly, but together, and it felt right for the Best Friend Squad.


End file.
